warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
=For Approval= Silverheart and Firepelt (Ma) This is Silverheart and Firepelt from the Emberclan series. Silverheart is a beautiful Silver she-cat with stunning blue eyes and Firepelt is a handsome flame colored tom with emerald green eyes. Should a make Silverheart a tabby? Just asking, lol Hazeleye 02:23, September 2, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye If Silverheart is a tabby, then yes. Fill in Firepelt's nose pink, and maybe fix the white spots. ★Starshine★"I shouldn't be here..." 04:28, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Twilightheart200 I kind of imagined her as a silver tabby but never drew the tabby stripes... I'll fix that right away. Hazeleye 11:36, September 2, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye Aren't they so cute together? They're very cute! Make Firepelt a bit darker, and darken his tongue and nose pink. Also, you've gone over/ smudged the lineart on Silverheart's tail. I think she should stay a tabby- they make good mates! :) Lion[[Warrior's Destiny|:) [[User:Feathertail_Millie| The Tides of Change ]] 07:09, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded: Blurred and smudged everything. Better?Hazeleye 20:50, October 9, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye Lookin' good, Hazel. [[User:Feathertail_Millie| Gather 'round for a SpOoKy story! ]] 20:06, October 15, 2011 (UTC) CBA? 11:36, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Wilowdawn (Q+K) Willowdawn! I <3 her! Kits are (From the left to right) Wildkit, Squirrelkit and Dawnkit. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 19:40, October 8, 2011 (UTC) This is adorable! Darken Willowdawn's nose a teensy bit. Lighten her pads a bit, too. 19:45, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 07:45, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Are Dawnkit's paws meant to look pinkish? It doesn't look very natural. GraceglowBelieve 09:14, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 17:53, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Squirrelkit's stripes look a bit green. Willowdawn's pads should be an old rosey sort of colour. And Dawnkit's paws still look pink... Are they meant to be cream? LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 16:23, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Looks good, but the stripes look like marsh colour. GhostglowBOO! 18:49, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Cream is brownish white sometimes, and sometimes it's pinkish white. It depends on what you want it to be. I still think you should fix Squirrelkit's stripes.[[User:Feathertail_Millie| Gather 'round for a SpOoKy story! ]] 05:28, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded'' I changed Dawnkit's paws back to pink-cream, I prefer it like that. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 15:33, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Looks good. CBA? 11:36, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Grassleap (W) I think she's quite cute. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 19:49, October 8, 2011 (UTC) The legs look weird. Are they meant to have no stripes? GraceglowBelieve 20:11, October 8, 2011 (UTC) The back legs? Dunno. I don't think so. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 20:15, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Add at least one stripe to the back legs. They kinda look wierd having no stripes while the rest of the body does. Otherwise it's perrrrfect. XD 00:05, October 12, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 16:28, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful! GhostglowBOO! 18:53, October 13, 2011 (UTC) OMIGAWSH THIS IS GAWJUS! :D [[User:Feathertail_Millie| Gather 'round for a SpOoKy story! ]] 20:19, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Love the colors. ;) But the stripes on the body look messy and randomised, can you smooth them out and make then less scribbly? Other than that, it's beautiful. Feather Scared yet? 23:41, October 15, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Reuploaded'' I smoothe a few out a bit, but I kinda like the random. If you think THEY'RE random, wait until ya see Randompaw. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 15:37, October 16, 2011 (UTC) The eye-nose stripe is off-putting. It makes the face look odd. GhostglowBOO! 18:11, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Still working on this? 11:37, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Windfur (D) I've probably failed this upload. (You haven't. Love Leopard) I PROMISE he will become a major character. He will be very major! GraceglowBelieve 20:05, October 8, 2011 (UTC) He looks good! BLURRRR. The stripes. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 20:10, October 8, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. '''Personally, I can't see a difference >.< GraceglowBelieve 20:22, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I'd make the point of the stripes a little longer, and a little sharper. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 20:29, October 8, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. Now the haunch one's bugging me >.> GraceglowBelieve 20:48, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Better! Now, maybe add another stripe in between the tail and the last stripe on the back. I think that would even them out a little. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 07:41, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. '''GraceglowBelieve 09:10, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Lighten the paws a little. [[User:Feathertail_Millie| '''Gather 'round for a SpOoKy story! ]] 20:21, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded! GhostglowBOO! '''20:49, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Still working on this? 11:37, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hawkstar a picture of Hawkstar, the witty leader of fireclan. Warmheart 10:32, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, you've went over the 20 limit. This will probably be declined. she's right. but this is good. i like it. but btw you have to have a plain white backgroud KibaThe search for Paradise... 11:57, October 10, 2011 (UTC)' Over the 20 limit. This will probably be declined......plus, the background is coloured. GraceglowBelieve 12:08, October 10, 2011 (UTC) This is excellent, but it will be declined, due to two reasons. One, you are over the twenty limit, meaning that there can only be twenty images for approval at once; two, you are not allowed a coloured background, so you should make it plain white. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 18:15, October 10, 2011 (UTC) i changed the background, but i dont think i can do anything about the 20 limit. Warmheart 03:49, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Actually this should be fine because there are I think 7 images that need archived and the leads are kinda inactive so I think it can stay up. I know i'm posting my 2 while I have teh chance. 13:11, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I see your poimt Splasheh. This can probably stay then. I can not find any crticisms at all. Well done! LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 17:06, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but none of the images have been moved, have they? This is amazing!! It's the 20th image, so it's okay. The two below however are over the limit. 00:18, October 12, 2011 (UTC) i appreciate all the complements, and im glad its not over the 20 limit too. Warmheart 04:10, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Close call there. XD You've smudged this too much, though. Everything has a weird, blue outline. Make the dots above the eyes a little lighter. :) Ember is a black tom with amber eyes. It is said that his eyes are tainted red because the memories of the murders he has committed and the blood he has spilled are behind his eyes. He wears a ragged, blood red collar with cat's claws on it. His claws are always tipped with dried blood. Pleasant, isn't he? Nice job. Nose pink! :P 12:02, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Amberclaw (W) Amberclaw from The Curse of Sight! :D I can't find anything to say.. o.O. Nice work. :P 12:03, October 21, 2011 (UTC) =Discussion= Please read and take note It has come to many of our attentions that this project is going through a really inactive period with leads. Let's do something about this. Let's nominate some SW's who can archive chararts. Let's archive those chararts that are in need of archiving. Come on guys, don't think I'm having a go at you. I'm not. I don't want any of you to get cross, or start arguing. I can't stand you lot (Feather, Night and Skye) arguing. I'm not having a go. I just want this project to get back on it's feet. We need to do something about this. You know that really. Please, and I mean it, no nasty comments and no arguing. I mean it. Thanks. [[User:Leopardclawxx|LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 1,000 Edits! 19:20, October 19, 2011 (UTC) : Pff I wouldn't deserve it. *Nominates Feathertail Millie* GhostglowBOO! 19:25, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :: I agree. Silver and Feather haven't been on for a week. I'm not trying to have a go at anyone either. I'm just really sick of this wiki's owners and project leaders arguing. That needs to change. ::: '''Also, it's time for the sun-drown-place contest to end. '''This has been left for months. I don't want the P:I to become like the P:C or the P:SC.Thanks for the nomination, Glow. ;) Let's save the P:I, everyone. :) :::: I agree with this.(Also, shouldn't this go under the discussion page?) My Moon (Lo) image was approved along with Eagle (Lo) and a bunch of others. This project needs to survive. 19:34, October 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::: I haven't really been active lately, but I also wish to support this. We need some SW's. 19:35, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing It seems I must not have a choice. I'll clean up the page for you guys. =/ 20:49, October 20, 2011 (UTC) : Ugh. It's clean for now. Guys, come to me next time, and I'll personally handle this. 20:55, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :: Skye and I have been discussing the inactive leads for this project for some time. In the meanwhile, while we get senior warriors nominated, I ''will be helping out with the project. 21:32, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :: Nighty! You're back on the P:I! Thank you so much Skye. Silver has finally been on but has not commented at all on the P:I. And Feather... I dunno. :-/ :: God dammit guys. Mabye you should read the blogs I write. Sometimes they might actually tell you something useful. . 05:35, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Feather, stop it. Everyone, just knock it off! We all have lives, and I'm sure that Silver does as well. Don't make me take over P:I leadership again, 'cause then you'll all be doomed. 05:47, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Page Clean-Up Yo. So, anyways, since no one seems to be using the regular PCA talk page, I've decided to just include discussions here. Any problems, come to me. 20:57, October 20, 2011 (UTC)